dream's or real
by sailor water
Summary: warning SXC yaoi! cloud an zack are step brothers in a royal land and zack wants to go royal festival and what cloud didn't except that the man that he has been dreaming about will be there waiting for him :D you know what that means!
1. Chapter 1

author sailor water

Well this is my first story i made i hope i write this right hopefully i do this right butt if i mess this up i hope one of you tell me if i did mess this up well thanks guys and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix i only own this story so don't be mad at me okay now lets get to the story

warning's this is going to be a SephxCloud And yes their's yaoi in here well hope you guy's like it if you don't like yaoi you better get out butt if you do like yaoi here's the scoop

their well be kissing and love making the good stuff wall let's get started

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

dreams or real

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

i have been having this dream's about this man all my life now but i don't know who he is i hope one day i well find him i know he's out There Some wear but wear to start that's the big problem but for now i will dream of him and tomorrow will be another day as always

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

part 1

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zack says : hey cloud get over here

cloud says : what is it Zack we have school in just a few minuets you know that right

Zack says : yeah i now that but look

cloud says : huh what's this

Zack says : it's a festival but theirs going to be someone their of Royall blood you know what that means cloud that we can meet someone of high status

cloud says : i don't know Zack our mom what's us home be for dinner

Zack says : all come on cloud when do we ever do anything

cloud says : your right Zack

Zack says : see

Zack started to jump up and down for joy

cloud says : okay Zack ill call mom and tell her where were going okay stop jumping

cloud started to go threw he's back pack when he's cell phone started

ringing when cloud pulled it out of he's bang it was he's mother

cloud says : um hi mom ya where okay all mom can we go to the festival to day okay thanks mom okay love you

Zack says : so what did she say come on cloud

cloud says : she sad we can go only if we get back by ten o'clock

Zack says : okay lets go what time is it all man ware going to be late for

class come on slow poke

cloud says : don't call me a slow poke Zack slow down Zack hay wait up

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

at school

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zack says : hey cloud

cloud says : huh?

if Zack keeps this up am going to get in trouble

Zack says : i cant wait can you

cloud says : no i cant ether

soon Zack and cloud got there work down and they ware out of They were laffing

from the top of their lung's

cloud says : Zack hold on a minuet we half to get the thickets

Zack says : ohh okay here's my money

cloud says : okay here you go Mame

yuffie says : thanks you boy's here you go all cloud watch your brother

cloud says : don't worry yuffie ill watch him

Zack says : thanks cloud

cloud says : no problem okay Zack lets go

Zack says : okay hey i want hot dog and some cotton candy

cloud says : okay okay Zack calm down wear going to get you

a hot dog okay here thank you Mame

Zack says : thanks cloud

cloud says : your welcome Zack now come on

Zack is gust like a kid

Zack says : cloud look

cloud says : huh what is it now

huh that man looks like i have seen him but i cant put my finger on it

huh no that cant be those eye's it is him its the man in my dreams

Zack says : hey cloud are you okay cloud

cloud says : huh ya it is him i know it is

Zack says : you okay man you look like you seen a ghost cloud hay wait cloud?

i half to see him i half to make sure its him cloud run as fast as he could thru the crowed's

of people

cloud says : sephiroth?

To be continue

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

well i hope you like it if you guy's did review me please so i can and more of this story for you guy's thanks guys sailor water out of here love ya guy's keep writing those story's okay and I'm out of here i hope this helps you guys i put their names in it so you now hos talking so i hope this helps you guys and thank you for talling me


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ha see you guys reviewed me and you guys get your Wish part 2 is up

now so i hope you guys like it and you guys know what to do review me please all

and i redid part 1 so you guys can no whos talking i put their names in it you now

like cloud : says this and Zack says this so i hope that helps you guys

okay sailor water says lats get going

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

dreams or real part 2

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

i no i hard someone call out my name huh? who is that boy? . ive seen him somewhere be for but where

lord east said : " sun what is it huh? who is that boy he looks familiar is he"

it cant be the young prince of the west . he died when the war destroyed the

Castle of the west end. the prince was lost to us but this boy could be the prince

and my sun's lover " guards bring me that boy " the king pointed to cloud

the guard says : " yes my lord " the guards stood in front of Zack and cloud and pointed to cloud and said " you come with us boy and your friend wont get hurt"

they want cloud but i wont let them have my baby brother "what do you want with my baby brother"

the guard says : "the king ordered us to bring that boy to him"

Zack says : " well your going to half to take him from me and trust me i

wont let you guys have him . cloud stay behind me"

cloud says : "okay Zack" the guards grabbed cloud from behind his brother .

Zack turnd to look at hes baby brother then he says : " cloud hey let go of my baby brother"

cloud says : "Zack help. let me go put me down i said put me down now" the guards drop cloud right on his butt and it hurt . cloud herd Zack calling to him

Zack says : " cloud are you okay hey let go of me" the guards push Zack to grand and holds him there

cloud says : " Zack . let him go please . let my brother go" then cloud turns to look at the king his staring at cloud . cloud says : " please sir tell them to let my brother go"

lord east says : hmm let me have a look at you " the king grabs clouds arm to pull him up to look at his face " hmm you look like him . sephiroth come sun look at this boy

sephiroth walks up and says "what is your name" fathers right he does look like the prince

cloud turns to look at prince sephiroth and says " cloud my name is cloud sir . pleas tell them to let my brother go please i beg of you" cloud was begging to them to let Zack go

lord east : " let the other boy go" the guards did as the king said . and let zack go . Zack ran to cloud . he put his arms around cloud and said " cloud are you okay , hey cloud look at me huh? " he's looking at the prince but why " hey cloud"

cloud stood up and said " zack i know him " cloud stood their . and said " sephiroth"

" yes its me . my love "when he said that tears fell from clouds eyes then he ran up the steps . and hugged sephiroth . he cried in his lovers arms . zack just stood their looking at the lovers . then sephiroth heard someone talking

" well well well looks like some one found the prince of the west well ain't this good hmm now what to do hmm"

sephiroth looked at the man then said one word " Hojo"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

end of part 2

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

i know it was not long but i got part 2 done so please review me

l me and toons are working on my storys so i hope to get them in soon i got a story coming up of sailor water so you guys now who she is

okay thanks guys love ya

sailor water is out of here

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Author: sailor water

Well this is my first story. I made I hope I write this right. Hopefully I do this right but if I mess this up I hope one of you tell me. If I did mess this up oh well. Thanks guys and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All

rights go to SquareEnix. I only own this story so don't be mad at me okay now let's get to the story.

Warning: This is going to be a SephxCloud and yes there's yaoi in here.

Well hope you guys like it. If you don't like yaoi you better get out

but if you do like yaoi here's the scoop:

There will be kissing and love making; the good stuff. Well let's get started!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dreams or Real

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hojo, what are you doing here?"Sephiroth pulled Cloud behind him.

Hojo looked around and said "What, I can't see the young Prince?"

"No you may not see him. You were the one who killed his parents! I know you did, I was there and he was too. I won't let you take him from me again!"

Hojo looked at Cloud. "I did not kill his family. I-"

"Don't lie! I know you did! I saw it with my own eyes and so did the Prince." Sephiroth looked at Cloud who was hiding behind him with his hands gripping tightly. Sephiroth looked back at Hojo, and addressed his father. "Let's go. I don't want Cloud to look at him anymore."

"Okay. Let's go." The Lord turned to his subject. "Get the car ready, we're going home." The man bowed his head to the Lords. They started to walk away when Cloud's mother called out.

Cloud turned and what he saw made him want to run to her. "Mom! Let her go!"

Hojo had a gun to her head. He looked at Cloud and said "I'll let her go if you come here. Come on, I don't have all day."

Sephiroth stared on as Cloud started to walk over to Hojo. Sephiroth

grabbed Cloud's arm and said "No Cloud! Don't!"

"Sephiroth, let go. He has my mother." Cloud pulled his arm from

Sephiroth and walked to Hojo. "Please let my mother go. I'll do anything you want. Please let her go." Cloud lowered his head.

Hojo smiled at the young Prince and said "Lift your head young prince." Cloud looked up at Hojo. The madman smiled and pointed the gun at Cloud and fired. The boy cried out and hit the ground. Sephiroth screamed Cloud's name as he ran down the stairs. He kneeled down and pulled Cloud into his lap. He put pressure on the wound and Cloud cried out again.

Sephiroth looked up at Hojo who still had the gun pointed at Cloud. Sephiroth watched the guards surround Hojo and take the gun from him. Sephiroth looked back down at Cloud. "Cloud... Cloud, stay with me. No don't close your eyes Cloud!" but he couldn't help it. His eyes were so heavy... they closed no matter how hard he faught and drifted off into the dream world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud's Dream

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was black at first. Suddenly he was running in a hall and came upon a door. He grabbed the knob and turned it. It opened a little

to peek inside. Cloud saw Sephiroth yelling at someone........ Who's he

yelling at...?

"No! I will not let you near him." Cloud saw Sephiroth draw his sword and charge at the man but he was thrown back into the wall.

Hojo walked up to Sephiroth and grabbed his hair. "If I can't have him then no one can have him. I'll make sure no one has him, not even you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked in to the man's eyes and then to the door. "Cloud run! Go to your family!" Sephiroth pulled Hojo's hand from his hair and pulled Hojo's arms behind his back. Cloud took off running down the hall to the ballroom. He ran to his mother.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" He looked up at his mother and said "Hojo is hurting Sephiroth."His mother piked him up and hugged him. Cloud's father looked at his son then at his wife. "Hojo is here? How did he get in?! Guards! Find Hojo and bring him to me!"

"Yes sir!" The guards ran off to find Hojo.

Cloud's father came up to them and hugged them. "Hojo will not hurt you. I swear." Just then, the doors to the ballroom came open and Hojo walked in with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at Cloud's father.

Cloud's father looked back at his wife and told her to get their son out of here. "He must not die. He was born from an angel, we can't let this demon have him. He was meant for Sephiroth. Now go! I love you both."

Cloud's mother took off running to the door when Hojo turned the gun on her and fired. Cloud's father ran towards Hojo, sword in hand. "Damn you Hojo! Do you know what you've done!"

Hojo drew his own sword and the ring of metal sounded. Hojo smiled. "No. I really don't care for your world but you know if I marry

your son then this world would be mine forever."

"No! He belongs to Sephiroth. I will not let you come between them." The two began fighting and did not see Sephiroth come in the room. He was beside the queen in a moment to see if she was alive. She looked up at him and said, "Sephiroth. Listen to me. I want you to take Cloud and run. Don't worry about me, just get him out of here. He's the only one who can stop the demons from getting into the gates of Heaven. Please go! We'll give you some time to get him out of here. Go and don't stop running!"

Sephiroth pulled Cloud from his mother and took off running with Cloud trailing behind. He ran down the hallway and out to the courtyard and to town where a train was leaving. Sephiroth ran and pushed and shoved his way through. "Cloud, keep up. We're going to get you out of here." Sephiroth got on the train and tried to pull Cloud on it but the train was moving too fast.

Cloud looked up and said "Don't let go!" and just like that, Cloud slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. He hit his head on the train tracks and was out clod.

Sephiroth screamed out for Cloud but the train was moving too fast and there was no longer any sight of the prince.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Dream

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud opened his eyes and looked the room over before he felt someone

take his hand. He looked over to see who was with him and saw silver. It was Sephiroth holding his hand. "Sephiroth."

"Yes?" Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud's hand. The boy's face turned red. "Where am I Sephiroth?"

"You're at a hospital."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days now, Cloud." Cloud looked at him but said noting. "What

you did was dangerous but you were very brave."

"Yeah but it was stupid too."

Sephiroth smiled. "It was stupid."

Cloud tried to sit up but cringed and fell back on the bed. Sephiroth got up from his seat and walked to Cloud. He pulled a cloth out of a water basic and placed it on Cloud's head. Cloud opened his eyes and looked up into Sephiroth's.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong with me. Why can't I sit up?"

He took Cloud's hand in one of his and rubbed Cloud's head with the other hand. "You were shot Cloud. You lost a lot of blood but thy saved you. Cloud, you almost died in my arms."

Cloud couldn't believe how sad he sounded. "Sephiroth, please help me sit up." Sephiroth nodded and helped arrange him in a sitting position. Cloud began breathing heavy so Sephiroth rubbed his back.

"Easy baby. Don't push yourself."

"Was I born from an Angel?"

Sephiroth's look turned to shock. "Well, yes... but how did you know?"

"I saw you yelling at Hojo in my dream."

"Cloud that was when you were little. What else do you remember?"

"Not much but a little when my mother and father were killed. That's all. I remember you too."

Sephiroth smiled and bent down and gave Cloud his first kiss. Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss. "Can you sit up now Cloud?"

Cloud smiled at him and sat up. "So, is my mother okay? Did she get hurt?"

"No she's fine."

Cloud let out a sigh of relief and threw the blankets off of himself. He got out of bed and stood on his own two feet. Sephiroth walked to the closet to get a robe for the boy and helped to put it on. Cloud looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Cloud nodded and they walked out of the room. Sephiroth looked straight ahead but Cloud looked over in his direction. He saw Sephiroth's hand and decided, yes, he'd like to hold it. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and smiled as he locked their fingers together and walked to the doors to the outside world. There were people waiting to see the young prince. Sephiroth could hear people talking. Sephiroth had seen a pile of blankets and used them to cover the prince.

"Cloud listen to me. Don't talk to them. Don't say a word. Don't look to your mother. They'll hunt her down to get information on you. Are you ready?" Cloud nodded to him and Sephiroth covered the rest of Cloud's face. "Here we go..."

Sephiroth led Cloud outside. People flashed cameras trying to get

pictures of the prince. Sephiroth pulled Cloud through them to a car

where a man opened the door for them. When thy got in the man closed the door and got in to drive off. Sephiroth helped Cloud out of the blanket and Cloud got comfortable next to him.

"Cloud why don't you lay down. I'll check your wound." Cloud laid his head down and allowed Sephiroth to check his shoulder. He pulled the bandage back and inspected it closely.

"Is it okay Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud and told him it will be fine as long as he doesn't move it much. He pulled back from his shoulder wne moved to kiss Cloud gently on the lips. Cloud sat up then.

"I want to thank you Sephiroth. For helping me."

"Don't worry about it. We're friends after all." Sephiroth turned to look out the window when he felt Cloud lay his head down on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of the boy asleep on him.

The car arrived at it's destination shortly afterwards and again, there were people everywhere. Sephiroth covered Cloud up again trying not to wake him. He saw his personal guards come out to clear the roadway so they could drive through the gate. It closed behind the car and the guards came to escort Sephiroth and his prince out. People were taking pictures again.

"My Lords, let's get you inside."

They walked throught he front door where servants bombarded them with questions.

"Are you all right, do you need anything?"

"I am fine thank you. Has everything been okay here?"

"Yes Lord Sephiroth. We've been taking good care of everything."

"Good, good. I think I would like a nice long hot bath ladies. Please prepare for me."

"Of course my lord." The girls ran off to set the bath for their Lord.

Sephiroth walked upstairs to his chambers and laid Cloud on the bed. He walked to the cloest and got some clean clothes to wear. He also pulled out robes for his prince and himself. He then began to wake Cloud.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth. "What's wrong?"

Sephiroth smiled down at him and said, "Nothing is wrong, Love. I thought you might like to take a hot bath with me."

Cloud sat up and thought. "I believe I would like that Sephiroth. Thank you."

The servants came back and informed the Princes that the bath was ready. Sephiroth then helped Cloud up and led him to the washroom.

Sephiroth entered the bath first and then helped Cloud. He sat him down in his lap and began washing his hair. They finished washing and Sephiroth helped Cloud out of the bath and wrapped him in the robe he'd chosen. They walked back to the bedroom in comfortable silence and crawled into bed.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud and looked him in the eyes. He smirked deviously at Cloud and pulled the coverd over his head and slunk down the bed. Cloud felt Sephiroth open his robe and trace kisses down his chest and stomache. Cloud pushed the blankets off and looked down at Sephorth who was still kissing his way down to Cloud's hip. Cloud panicked then and began to squirm away from Sephiroth's touch.

Sensing Cloud's unease, he stopped and made his way back to Cloud's face to calm him down. "It's okay Love. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to show you what pleasure feels like." He gently touched Cloud's cheek to help calm him.

He made his way back to Cloud's hip where he left off and continues down to Cloud's legs. He could feel the trembling in the body beneath him. "Relax Baby. I promise you'll enjoy this."

Sephiroth eyed Cloud's hardening length and decided to get to the point. He took it into his mouth and heard the boy cry out above him. Sephiroth began to suck and lick, feeling the member in his mouth harden fully. Just a few more moments and Cloud cried out again with his release. Sephiroth watched Cloud's eyes close as the pleasure filled his body. He released the boy's length and curled back into his prince's panting body.

Sephiroth looked to his face and saw tears falling. He reached over with his lips and kissed them away. "Baby open your eyes for me."curls

Cloud obliged, still panting. "How did it feel Love?"

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and released a fresh wave of tears. Sephiroth kissed those away too. "I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Calm down. It's okay...shhh." The boy easily calmed into Sephiroth's ministrations and promptly fell asleep. Sephiroth followed closely behind.

Morning came as night fell to the sun.

Sephiroth opened his eyes as the sunrise hit his face. he smiled and looked to where his Prince fell asleep but he wasn't there. Panic struck him as he jumped from the bed and quickly wrapped a robe around himself. It was then he saw a letter sitting on the bedside table. He hurried to it and began to read.

His father came in and saw his son reading something with a serious look on his face. He made his way over and asked, "Sephiroth? What's wrong?"

"Father! Cloud's gone back! He's trying to remember everything!"

He looked to his son as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Well, what are you going to do Sephiroth? Are you going to look for him? Will you be there when he remembers the pain from his past? Or are you going to wait for him and just hope he comes back?"

"Of course I'll be there for him. No matter what, I'll be by his side when he needs me the most."

His father smiled brightly at him. "Well then go! Find him quickly and help him."

Sephiroth ran off to get ready and was outside in an instant. His father watched from his window as he got in the car and drove away. His father smiled and walked to his office to do his work.

Sephiroth looked out his window as the driver took the car to where Cloud would be. Sephiroth kept chanting in his head, 'Please Cloud, don't go in until I get there.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud was walking a dirt road by himself. He soon came across an iron gate. He grabbed the gate and it opened so he walked in. He continued on the brick road until he came to the doors of a palace. "I'm home."

He opened the door and looked in as Sephiroth arrived at the gate. Cloud looked back at the car and saw Sephiroth come out. Their eyes locked as Sephiroth closed the door and walked up to him. He bent down and kissed Cloud. "We'll go in together."

Cloud smiled at him and the walked in...

To be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888I

Had a better chapter but my laptop had a virus in it so everything on my laptop was deleted and that means my chapters for "Dreams or Real" and "The Sacrifice and True Love" are gone. I had 3 chapters for "The

Sacrifice" and 5 for dreams. For real man this stinks big time. Okay,

love ya guys! And please give me some reviews. Please I beg of you guys!

Okay love ya!


End file.
